Chocolate Ver2
by DeeValerya
Summary: Ino selalu mendatangi tempat itu! Tempat dimana terakhir kali pemuda itu menemui nya. Bagaimana takdir akan menuntun nya kemudian?


**Disclaimer : Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lain nya.

**! Jika ada kesamaan cerita, mohon maaf itu semua murni ketidak sengajaan, Semua nya murni ide saya!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**CHOCOLATE**

**(SOMEONE's P.O.V)**

Sudah setahun ini aku melihat nya, Setiap hari sabtu gadis itu akan duduk di pojokkan _Coffee Shop_ tempat ku bekerja paruh waktu, Ia terlihat seperti tengah menunggu seseorang namun itu hanya perkiraan ku saja, Karena dalam jangka waktu setahun ini aku tak pernah melihat ada seseorang yang menghampiri nya.

Ia nampak anggun dengan _sweeter _rajut berwarna cokelat yang membalut tubuh nya, _Flat _shoes nampak match dengan _sweeter_ yang ia kenakan, rambut panjang nya ia ikat, Nampak santai namun berkelas.

Dan satu lagi ia selalu memesan _Hot Chocolate_ tak peduli bahwa saat itu adalah musim panas sekalipun, _Another chocolate lover _ku fikir.

Aku sedikit menyunggingkan senyum ku, Mengingat gadis dari masa lalu ku, Mengapa banyak sekali orang yang menyukai Cokelat? Apa karena semakin banyak nya populasi manusia yang mengalami kenaikan tingkat stress nya? Atau … Ahhh aku terlalu banyak ber _spekulasi_!

Aku menggaruk tengkukku, dan mengedikkan pundakku, kembali berkutat dengan pesanan-pesanan tamu _Coffee Shop_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino mengaduk _Hot Chocolate_ nya bosan, Lagi ia tak bosan menunggu di sini, Dalam rentang waktu setahun ini ia intens mendatangi tempat ini, tempat di mana terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Pria yang ia cintai, Pria yang setahun ini juga telah pergi meninggalkan nya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang sesekali tersenyum melihat foto-foto ia dan pria itu pada layar _Tab _nya.

"Aku tau ini akan sia-sia, Namun salah kah aku yang hanya ingin mengukir kenangan denganmu, Itachi-_kun_?" Desis nya.

Satu Tetes …

Dua Tetes …

Tiga Tetes …

Di atas layar _Tab 8 Inch_ itu ada yang menetes, Air mata! Ya Air mata!

Padahal ia sudah mati-matian untuk menahan nya, Padahal ia sangat membenci Pria itu karena telah meninggalkan nya, Padahal ia ingin sekali melupakan segala hal tentang Uchiha Itachi, Padahal . . . Ia sudah ingin berhenti membuat semua makanan yang berbau Cokelat!

Namun, Ino benar-benar tidak mampu, Selalu ia berakhir dengan berada di _Coffee Shop_ ini membawa satu tas penuh bermacam-macam _cake_ _chocolate_ favorit pria itu dan diri nya.

Dengan kasar ia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang dengan indah nya tadi deras mengaliri pipi nya, yang dengan indah nya keluar dari kedua mata indah nya.

"_Baka_!" Ucap nya, Bangun dari posisi duduk untuk kemudian pergi dari meja nya.

"Tunggu!"

Langkah nya terhenti, berbalik untuk menghadap suara berat yang tadi memanggil nya.

Senyum pemuda itu menawan dengan terbentuk nya bulan sabit di mata nya, Ia menundukkan badan nya pada Ino yang menundukkan badan nya dengan bingung kemudian.

"Maaf Pelanggan, Tapi anda selalu meninggalkan tas ini di sini!"

"Eum?"

"Tas yang ber-isi-kan bermacam-macam _cake_ cokelat itu!"

Jari telunjuk pemuda itu menunjuk Tas yang tadi sengaja di tinggalkan oleh Ino pada meja yang ia tempati.

Ino tersenyum kecut, "Untuk mu saja!"

Lagi, Pemuda itu tersenyum, Seperti nya ia tipe orang yang murah senyum.

"Setiap anda meninggalkan nya, Saya selalu yang membawa nya pulang dan menikmati nya, _Cake_ itu benar-benar nikmat walaupun saya sendiri tidak terlalu suka makanan manis!"

Jawab nya sopan pada Ino yang entah mengapa gadis itu kini malah ikut tersenyum karena melihat ketulusan dan keramahan Pegawai _Part time Coffee Shop _langgan nya itu.

"Terimakasih! Terimakasih untuk pujian nya dan terimakasih telah setia untuk menikmati _cake _itu! Aku pergi dulu ya, Sampai jumpa!"

Ino menundukkan tubuh nya 90˚, Pergi meninggalkan sang pemuda yang terpaku melihat punggung nya yang mulai menjauh dan menghilang di balik _rolling door_ itu.

"Ehm, _Chocolate Love_!"

Kata nya asal, Kembali mengambil tas itu.

**=C=**

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan santai, kedua tangan nya ia masukkan ke dalam kedua saku _Varsity _yang ia kenakan, Rasa nya sudah lama ia tak berjalan-jalan santai seperti ini.

Ia menegadah kan kepala nya menatap langit, Di atas sana! Ya diatas sana langit tengah berselimut bintang, Kapan ya terakhir ia melihat bintang sebanyak ini?

Ia mencoba mengingat masa lalu nya, 1 tahun? Oh Tidak! 2 Tahun?! Tidak juga! Usia nya kini sudah menginjak 22 tahun. Dulu, saat ia masih tinggal di kota kecil yang di kelilingi oleh bukit, Ia sering sekali pergi ke puncak bukit itu bersama gadis kecil dari masa lalu nya untuk melihat bintang dengan spot terbaik.

"Waah! Rasa nya kau seperti bisa menyentuh Bintang dari sini!" celoteh gadis kecil itu, "Gaara-_kun_!"

_Cuup_~ Gadis kecil itu mengecup singkat pipi anak kecil yang di panggil Gaara itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum mengingat nya, jemari nya mengusap lembut pipi kanan yang dulu pernah mendapat ciuman singkat seorang gadis kecil, Cinta pertama nya, dan gadis yang mengambil Ciuman pertama nya meskipun bukan di bibir seperti yang orang-orang katakan.

"_Chocolate_!"

Desis nya, kembali melangkahkan kaki nya menyusuri jalan hingga langkah nya terpaksa berhenti ketika melihat sesosok gadis muda, Rambut panjang dengan _blazer_ cokelat yang ia kenal betul itu milik siapa.

Ia mempercepat langkah nya menghampiri gadis yang terlihat berantakan duduk di bangku taman dengan beberapa botol _Sake _yang bergeletakkan di bawah nya.

"_Chocolate -san_!" Gaara berjongkok, Mengamati dengan seksama wajah gadis itu, Ia meringis seketika ketika mencium bau alkhohol yang menguar dari tubuh Ino.

"Uhh! Kau benar-benar tukang minum _nona!_" Keluh Gaara, dengan sigap pemuda itu menggendong Ino di punggung nya.

"_Chocolate Love_! Itachi-_kun_! Kenapa harus cokelat?" kicau Ino dalam gendongan Gaara, tentu saja ia dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

Ia tersenyum, "_Nona_ pulang ke _apartment_ ku dulu ya malam ini!"

…

"Nah kita sudah sampai!" Ujar nya, mengalami sedikit kesulitan akhir nya Gaara dapat membuka pintu _apartment_ nya, lalu ia menidurkan Ino di kasur nya.

"Yahh! Kau siapa?!" Ino mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Gaara yang baru saja akan meninggalkan nya untuk mengunci pintu dan sekedar membuatkan nya susu hangat.

"Itachi-_kun_!" racau nya.

"Aku Gaara!, Sabaku No Gaara! Bukan Itachi-_san_! Tidurlah _nona_!"

"Aku Pusing!" Ino melepas cengkraman nya pada Gaara, memegangi kepala nya yang terasa pusing dan berputar-putar efek dari _sake_ yang ia tenggak tadi.

"_Nona_?"

"…"

"Anda sudah tidur?"

"…"

Tak ada sahutan dari nya, Gaara yakin bahwa gadis itu sudah terlelap tidur, Dengan cekatan ia melepas _Skechers_ berwarna merah _maroon_ yang menempel pada kaki nya, Baju nya basah namun Gaara tak ada keberanian untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini.

Gaara menarik nafas nya, kemudian menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu.

"Selamat malam _nona_!"

Ia menutup pintu kamar nya perlahan, Untuk malam ini saja biarkan lah dia untuk tidur di _sofa_, . . . pasti esok badan nya akan sakit semua ketika bangun pagi, Tapi tak apalah! Fikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gaara!" pekik suara itu dikenali betul oleh Gaara, Suara lembut yang tidak asing lagi bagi nya begitu familiar.

Seperti biasa, setiap pukul 7 putri pemilik _Apartment _kecil di pusat kota Konoha itu akan menggedor pintu _apartment_ sang pemuda untuk membawakan nya Sup Ayam.

"Sakura . . .!"

Ia bergegas untuk membuka pintu dan mendapati sosok cantik dengan rambut berwarna Pink di balik nya, Senyum lembut mengembang dari wajah kedua nya.

"Gaara-kun Ini sup Ayam dan _banana milk_ seperti biasa, makan yang banyak ya …!"

Tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan masuk gadis cantik itu sudah berada di dapur sang pemuda, meletakkan sup ayam yang ia masukkan ke dalam mangkuk _Stainless_ tadi pada _counter_ dapur.

"Seharus nya _kau_ tidak perlu repot seperti ini, aku sungguh tidak enak jika _kau_ melakukan ini untuk ku setiap hari, aku sangat merepotkan bukan?"

Senyum nya mengembang, Gaara menghampiri sang gadis yang tengah sibuk menata makanan yang ia bawa.

"Kau ini sudah kuanggap saudara ku sendiri Gaara-_kun_ ~ jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan lagi! Lagipula _Ayah _dan _Ibu_ juga menyuruh ku untuk membawakanmu makanan-makanan ini.

"_Arigatou_~"

"O iya, Semalam kau pulang jam berapa?"

Dengan cekatan, Sakura mencuci piring-piring kotor bekas Gaara dan menaruh nya ke rak piring, Sementara Gaara tengah mengambil Susu kotak di dalam lemari es lalu menuangkan nya ke dalam gelas.

"Jam 10 malam, Dan …"

"Kalian pasangan serasi!"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan kedua nya yang kemudian mencari arah dari sumber suara tersebut, dan menemukkan sosok gadis yang tersenyum memandangi mereka tengah berdiri di seberang meja _counter_.

"Gaara-_kun_?" Sakura menatap Gaara dan Ino secara bergantian penuh selidik.

Gaara segera melambaikan kedua tangan nya untuk menyangkal apa yang difikirkan Sakura, Ia tau betul bahwa gadis itu kini tengah berfikir macam-macam, terlihat dari bagaimana Sakura menatap Gaara tajam sekarang.

"_Kekasih mu_?" Selidik nya.

"Apa?! Bukan!" Elak Gaara, "Sakura!"

"_Benaarkah_?"

"_Tentu saja benar_!"

Ino hanya mampu melongo memandangi adegan perang mulut diantara kedua nya, Tanpa ingin meng-_interupsi_ kedua nya.

10 Detik …

20 Detik …

60 Detik …

"Kami tidak saling mengenal! Dia menolongku, Kupikir semalam aku terlalu banyak minum hingga mabuk, dan ku rasa pemuda ini yang membawaku ke sini, bukankah kau pelayan di _Coffee Shop _itu?"

"Gaara! Nama ku Sabaku No Gaara, _Nona_!"

Gaara mengulurkan tangan nya, bak gayung bersambut gadis itu menjabat tangan sang pemuda.

"Yamanaka Ino! Terima kasih telah menolongku Gaara-_san _… dan?"

"Haruno Sakura! Jadi? Kalian?"

"Ini hanya salah paham, Haruno-_san_! Btw, kalian serasi!"

"_APAAAAAAAAAAAA_?" delik kedua nya.

**=C=**

"_ino-chan _kau kemana saja? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Deidara memberondongi Ino dengan berbagai pertanyaan nya begitu Ino datang dengan wajah sumringah seolah hal semalam itu hanya sebuah mimpi.

"_Gomenasai~,_ Dei-_nii_! Semalam aku mabuk, dan seseorang menolongku!"

"Siapa?"

"Pegawai _Coffee Shop_ langganan ku, Tidak sengaja ia menemukanku yang kepayahan karena mabuk di taman! Untung saja ia orang baik, Dan Kau?! Kenapa belum berangkat kerja?"

"_Baiklah_! Aku ke kamar dulu dan mengambil tas ku! Buatkan aku _Muffin_ Coklat ya nanti!" Ia memasang wajah memelas dengan mata _puppy eyes _nya, Siapa coba yang mampu menolak jika ada seseorang yang melakukan hal itu di hadapan nya? Ino tersenyum, "_baiklah! Aku mengerti Nii-sama_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Espresso!"_

"_Aku juga Espresso!"_

_Ucap pemuda itu, yang kemudian di sambut gelak tawa Pemuda yang lebih dewasa dari nya._

"_Hei! kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?"_

"_Apa kau yakin ingin meminum nya?"_

"_Tentu saja! Aku ingin sekali seperti mu!" ucap nya polos, pemuda itu kemudian dengan semangat nya menenggak minuman hitam yang baru saja datang._

_Glekk~_

_Byuur!_

_Pemuda itu menyemburkan Espresso nya, tak pelak lagi pemuda yang lebih dewasa di hadapan nya tertawa lebih keras._

"_Pahit!" keluh Pemuda itu kemudian._

"Sasuke!"

"Oh _Kau_!" Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, kemudian membungkuk 90˚ pada gadis itu.

"Pergilah!"

"_Aku mengerti_!"

…**.**

"Ah, Baiklah Cokelat panas! Lalu _Chocolate truffle _di dalam _Brownies_? Segera datang _nona!"_

"Hahaha Gaara~! Hentikan kerlingan jahil mu itu!"

Gadis Yamanaka itu menggelengkan kepala nya, kembali berkutat dengan beberapa file kontrak yang harus ia pelajari.

Beberapa bulan setelah peristiwa yang ia anggap memalukan itu membuat nya dekat dengan sosok pemuda hangat, Pegawai _part time di coffee shop_ langganan nya itu, Sabaku No Gaara, entah mengapa pemuda ini sukses mengembalikan senyum nya yang dulu sempat pudar dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Pesanan datang …!"

Sebuah nampan berisi pesanan Ino akhir nya datang, Lagi senyuman yang menciptakan bulan sabit pada mata nya itu muncul, hanya dengan melihat nya saja itu sudah dapat membuat hangat tempat itu, ahhh katakan lah itu semua berlebihan namun itulah kenyataan nya.

"Ini pesanan _mu_!"

"_Terimakasih~_!"

"Selamat bekerja, jika butuh apa-apa aku ada di meja kasir!"

"_Aku tauuuuu~_!"

…

"Ahh~ tawaran untuk menjadi _Brand Ambassador _produk ini kurasa harus di terima, oh ini juga menguntungkan seperti nya, _Variety Show_! Apa aku sanggup jika aku menerima semua tawaran ini?"

Ino berkutat dengan pemikiran nya, tanpa menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sedang menatap nya.

"Yamanaka Ino!"

Suara itu . . .

"_Itachi-kun! Tak bisakah kau tidak pergi ke London?"_

_Ino memelas, memohon agar pemuda itu tidak pergi. Kemarin ia mendengar bahwa pria itu akan pergi ke London untuk mengurus bisnis orang tua nya, itu berarti ia akan ditinggalkan Pria itu untuk beberapa bulan ini, padahal pertunangan mereka sudah tidak lama lagi._

"_Maaf! Aku tidak bisa Ino-chan~! Bisnis Ayah menuntutku untuk berada di sana, Kau tau khan Ayah sedang sakit dan secara otomatis aku yang harus meng-handle semua nya! Ino-chan~ Proyek ini sungguh berarti untuk kami!"_

"_Lalu? Apa aku tidak ada arti nya bagimu?"_

_Itachi terdiam sebentar, tangan nya kemudian menyambar kedua tangan Ino dan menggenggam nya erat._

"_Aku harus pergi Ino-chan! Aku janji begitu proyek ini selesai aku akan segera pulang dan Pertunangan kita akan dilaksanakan secepat nya!" Itachi berusaha meyakinkan gadis nya._

"_Aku tau semua ini salah! Sejak awal kau tidak mencintai ku, bukan? Kau mencintai Anko-neechan khan? Kau hanya menunda-nunda pertunangan kita karena kau tidak yakin akan hubungan kita!"_

_Itachi terdiam, tak tau penjelasan seperti apa lagi agar gadis nya ini mau mengerti, namun mau seperti apapun pemuda itu meyakin kan Ino, Gadis itu tak akan dengan mudah nya mempercayai orang, sekalipun itu adalah orang yang dicintai nya._

"_Maafkan aku! Aku tetap harus pergi!"_

"…"

"_Maafkan aku, Ino-chan!" Itachi bangkit dari tempat duduk nya, ia fikir berdebat dengan gadis nya tak akan menemukan titik temu sama-sekali, hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja, Itachi mendekati gadis nya, mengecup puncak kepala sang gadis._

"_Aku akan segera pulang! Tunggulah aku disini, Aku akan kembali untukmu, Secepat nya kita akan bertunangan dan menikah!"_

_Itachi, sudah akan pergi dari tempat itu namun langkah nya terhenti ketika gadis Yamanaka itu berkata "Jika kau tetap akan pergi, Maka selanjut nya jangan harap kau akan bisa menemukan ku, atau berhubungan lagi dengan ku, Uchiha Itachi!"_

_Ia membelalakkan mata nya, tak percaya bahwa Ino baru saja mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Itachi membalikkan tubuh nya, tatapan mereka saling beradu, mata kedua nya pun berkaca-kaca seolah dengan tatapan itu mereka dapat menyalurkan rasa kecewa masing-masing._

"_Yamanaka Ino!"_

"Yamanaka Ino!"

Air mata gadis itu tak terbendung lagi, Sabtu, Hari ini hari sabtu, tempat yang sama dengan kejadian setahun yang lalu, bagaimana pun ia membenci pemuda itu namun dengan setia ia masih mendatangi tempat favorit mereka.

"Yamanaka Ino!"

"Sasuke"

Dari kejauhan Gaara menatap interaksi dari kedua nya, Ia mengedikkan bahu nya, Ia fikir pemuda itu lah yang selama ini ditunggu gadis yang ia kagumi itu.

Entah mengapa hati nya terasa teriris seperti ini, ia memegang dada nya, _Ugh_ terasa sesak.

"Aku pasti sedang terkena serangan jantung!" keluh nya, kembali berkutat dengan _handphone_ nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

"_Oh Yamanaka-san!" Sapa Sakura pada Ino, tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di kawasan Konoha District, Sudah 4 bulanan setelah peristiwa itu mereka tidak bertemu, dengan inisiatif Sakura akhir nya mereka berburu barang belanjaan bersama, Sangat mudah membuat mereka dekat._

_Memiliki hobby berbelanja layak nya wanita lain dan juga mereka lahir di tahun yang sama, sebuah kebetulan yang seperti direncanakan dengan cermat._

_Sakura mengepas beberapa baju renang pada tubuh langsing nya, menghadap pada Ino untuk menerima saran dari nya._

_Mereka sudah lelah berbelanja hingga berakhir di sebuah kedai makanan di pinggir kota, jajanan di jalan rasa nya lebih nikmat malam ini, Ino seakan menemukan kembali hidup nya, setelah bagaimana hidup nya luluh lantak sepeninggal Itachi_

"_Itachi-kun! Meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan pesawat saat ia akan kembali ke Konoha!"_

_Ino menghela nafas panjang kemudian menyesap kembali sake nya, Entahlah mengapa gadis ini menceritakan begitu saja kisah nya pada gadis yang notabene baru ia kenal itu._

"_Itachi? Jadi mengapa kau tetap saja datang ke tempat itu, padahal kau tau bahwa Itachi tak akan pernah menemui mu lagi?"_

"_Karena aku ingin tetap menjaga kenangan nya tetap hidup! Karena aku ingin ada suatu keajaiban yang akhir nya dapat membuat ku merasakan perasaan yang sama pada seseorang lain nya di tempat itu, Aku masih percaya Itachi-kun masih ada di sini mengamatiku!"_

"_Apa kau tidak berfikir jika kau terus saja seperti ini, Itachi akan sedih melihat mu?! Kau harus bisa Move On dari semua bayang-bayang tentang Itachi! Aku yakin Tachi akan bahagia disana!"_

"_Tachi?"_

"_Heiiii! Kau seperti nya sudah mabuk Ino-chan!"_

"_Sekarang kau bersikap informal pada ku?!"_

"_Sudah ku bilang kau itu sedang mabuk hingga telingamu ini bermasalah nona!" Protes sang gadis Haruno itu kemudian._

"_Lelaki itu selalu menepati janji nya! Ia selalu membanggakan prinsip nya itu tapi lihat lah Sakura, ia sendiri yang tidak menepati nya!"_

_Sakura menghela nafas nya panjang, "Karena janji itu akan di tepati oleh orang lain nya!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Bibi Mikoto!"_

_Ino membungkuk pada wanita paruh baya itu._

"_Duduklah! Sudah lama kau tidak kemari, Kupikir kau masih tidak mau untuk datang ke rumah ini!"_

_Perempuan itu masih terlihat cantik dan segar, walaupun pada kenyataan nya usia anya sudah setengah abad, Ia menyesap Jasmine Tea nya, memandang lembut wajah Ino yang kini sudah duduk berhadapan dengan nya._

"_Ino-chan . . . kami merindukanmu! Setahun sejak Itachi pergi dan selama itu pula kau tak pernah menemui kami, kami sudah menganggap mu putri kami sendiri!" _

_Bahkan, Ibu Itachi pun sungguh sangat menyayangi nya, hati Ino terenyuh mendapati wanita paruh baya itu menyeka air mata nya, Ia menangis? Ya mantan calon ibu mertua nya itu menangis._

"_Bibiii~ jangan menangis! !" _

"_Apa kau hidup dengan baik, nak? Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan bibi juga?!"_

"_bibi. . .!"_

"_Sakura memberi tau kami bahwa kau sering mengunjungi Coffee Shop favorit Itachi, Jadi aku memerintahkan Kakashi untuk menemui mu, nak!"_

"_Aa … Sakura?"_

"_Dia Keponakan ku!"_

_Ino tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan nya, Sakura yang selama ini ia kenal sebagai teman dekat pemuda penolong itu adalah sepupu Itachi?_

"_Jadi Sakura? Lalu mengapa bibi menyuruh ku untuk kemari? Rumah ini mempunyai banyak kenangan untukku, terlalu banyak bibi!" _

"_Menikahlah dengan Sasuke!"_

_Wanita itu kini menangis, sedangkan gadis yang berada di hadapan nya menatap mantan calon mertua nya itu sinis._

"_Jangan bercanda!"_

"_Permintaan terakhir ku sebelum aku benar-benar pergi untuk menemui Putra ku! Stadium 4, Tidak lama lagi! Biarkan aku pergi dengan tenang tanpa menyisakan perasaan bersalah dan khawatir, Sasuke akan menjagamu, dan aku mohon rawat Sasuke dan Sai juga suamiku dengan baik!"_

"_Mikoto!" Pria paruh baya di samping wanita itu membelai lembut kedua bahu istri nya._

"_Fugaku-sama!" suara nya parau, _

_Uchiha Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto kedua nya menikah setelah Suami pertama nya sekaligus ayah dari Itachi-kun meninggalkan mereka tanpa sebuah alasan, hingga saat usia Itachi-kun 6 tahun, Bibi Mikoto bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang melamar nya, dari pernikahan itu mereka dikarunia-i 2 orang putra, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sai._

"_Bibi jangan bercanda!"_

_**Bruuk~**_

_Gadis yang bermarga yamanaka itu, menerjang memeluk wanita paruh baya itu erat dalam tangis nya._

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

"_bibi sangat menyayangi mu, bibi mohon kabulkan permintaan terakhir bibi!"_

"_Aku . . . aku . . "_

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sasuke~"_

_Tubuh Ino mematung ketika mendapati sesosok pemuda 'tampan' itu sudah duduk di hadapan nya._

"_Apa kabar Ino-chan?"_

_Dia masih terlihat polos meskipun wajah nya sudah terlihat lebih maskulin dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu, 5 tahun lalu._

_Ia terlihat lebih dewasa dengan penampilan nya sekarang, Kemeja hitam dengan jas senada, jam tangan mahal melekat pada pergelangan tangan nya._

"_Bagaimana kau bisa tau bahwa aku berada di sini?"_

"_Paman Kakashi!" jawab nya santai, lantas memandang bungkusan yang terletak di sisi kanan tempat Ino menaruh Laptop nya, Jemari lembut nya meraih benda itu, dan membuka nya._

_Kue. . . kue itu . . . kue yang sama dengan saat itu, Ia menghela nafas panjang mengingat semua nya, terasa lubang di hati nya yang sempat mengering kini menganga lagi, Ino sendiri memandangi sang pemuda tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun._

_Sasuke tetap sibuk dengan bungkusan yang kini telah ia buka dan cicipi, Air mata nya perlahan mengalir, bahkan tubuh nya kini bergetar._

"_Sasuke!" desis nya._

"_Ini adalah kali pertama dan terakhir aku mengucapkan nya Ino! Aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan mu demi Itachi juga Ibu! Aku permisi!"_

"_Sasuke! Sasuke!"_

_Ya! Luka di hati Ino menganga kembali! Entah mengapa dada nya begitu sesak! Apa yang sebenar nya telah terjadi pada pemuda itu? 5 tahun tidak bertemu, bahkan saat pemakaman Itachi ia tidak datang dan sekarang? Ia tiba-tiba menampakkan batang hidung nya di hadapan Ino._

_Gadis itu menggenggam kedua tangan nya, meletakkan nya untuk sandaran dahi, menyalurkan semua kepedihan nya. Bagaimana pemuda itu dengan enteng nya berbicara sedemikian rupa? Dengan mudah nya kata-kata itu muncul dari nya padahal tak pernah sedikit pun mereka pernah dekat seperti Ino dekat dengan Sai, adik pemuda emoitu._

_Pernah suatu kali Ia dan Itachi sedang menghabiskan free time yang di miliki Itachi untuk memasak bersama, saat itu usia Sasuke masih 17 tahun, Pemuda itu datang dengan kilatan kemarahan di mata nya, membanting pintu lemari pendingin yang tadi ia buka untuk mengambil Jus tomat nya, entah lah apa yang terjadi pada nya hingga berbuat hal seperti itu, Itachi hanya terdiam, Menghela nafas nya panjang._

"_Ino? apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

_Suara Gaara akhir nya memecahkan lamunan Ino._

"_Jangan menangis!"_

"_Aku tidak apa-apa!" dengan menahan tangis nya, berakhir dengan Gaara yang kemudian menubruk tubuh gadis itu, memeluk nya erat._

"_Gaara . . .!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau apa?" Delik Sakura pada Gaara yang nampak masih bisa tersenyum setelah apa yang terjadi pada nya.

"_Sakura-chan!_ Ekspresi mu berlebihan!" Gaara tersenyum (Lagi), tangan nya dengan cekatan mengetik pada deretan tombol-tombol pada_ Laptop_ nya, Mengetik sesuatu?

Ia sedang sibuk menyiapkan skripsi nya sekarang, ditemani Sakura yang setia untuk menjadi _tutor _nya, "Jangan memandang ku seperti itu!"

"HEIII! Sabaku No Gaara! Kau dipecat dan sekarang kau bilang bahwa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hawa menyeramkan menguar dari Haruno Sakura, Sorot mata gadis itu memandang kesal pada pemuda di samping nya.

"Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa kita mengerti Sakura-chan! Bahkan sekeras apapun kita berusaha untuk memahami nya kita tetap tidak akan bisa mengerti, begitupun juga dengan ku! Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi padaku! Mungkin aku memang sedang jatuh cinta pada Ino! Aku memeluk nya saat ku lihat ia menangis karena pemuda itu, Tak peduli saat itu _Coffee Shop_ kami sedang ramai dikunjungi pelanggan"

"…"

Gadis itu terdiam, sorot mata nya kini meneduh.

"Sakura, Kau kenapa?"

"_Aku tidak apa-apa!" _Ungkap nya, "Aku mau keluar sebentar!"

Langkah gadis itu gontai, perlahan ia menutup pintu apartment tempat Gaara menyewa dari kedua orang tua nya, tubuh nya ia sandarkan pada daun pintu yang tertutup.

"Aku pasti sudah gila Gaara-_kun~"_ Ia tersenyum kecut, kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya menjauh.

**...**

**From: Sakura**

**Datanglah ke apartment Gaara, Kurasa ia membutuhkanmu! Apa kau tahu? Dia telah di pecat setelah insiden dia memelukmu, tolong hibur dia ya Ino-chan! **

"Ck, Sakura!" desis nya, ia tau betul bagaimana perasaan gadis itu, dan Gaara? Pemuda itu benar-benar, huh~ ia mendengus kesal.

…

_**Took! Took! Took!**_

"…."

_**Took! Took! Took!**_

_**Krek …**_

"_Ehhh?! Ino-chan_?!" Pekik nya, Tanpa di perintah untuk masuk gadis itu masuk ke dalam ruangan nya yang kini terlihat berantakan, buku-buku berserakan di meja dan di lantai.

"Heii! Gaara! _Kau benar-benar ingin mati_?" Ino menatap pemuda itu tajam, "Kau dipecat?"

"Dari mana _kau _tau?"

"Dasar Bodoh!"

"_Heiii!_! Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan aku bodoh? Bahkan aku belum tentu tidak lulus?"

"Bodoh!"

"_Apaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_?"

"Kau masih bisa tertawa meskipun kau telah di pecat? Mungkin itu bukan pekerjaan dengan gaji yang besar tapi aku tau kau mencintai pekerjaan itu, Gaara!"

" Aku mencintai pekerjaan itu karena di tempat itu lah aku pertama kali melihat _mu_! Aku kagum bagaimana _kau _bisa dengan setia menunggu seorang pria yang _kau _cintai meskipun pria itu tak pernah datang! Sampai ketika pria itu datang dan Ekspresi _mu _mengatakan hal lain nya!"

"…" tak ada sahutan, kali ini Ino yang terdiam, perkataan Gaara begitu menohok nya hingga untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun terhenti di tenggorokan nya.

"Gaara! Pria yang ku cintai sudah setahun yang lalu meninggalkanku untuk selama-lama nya! Dan pemuda yang menemui ku kemarin adalah adik nya! Sejak awal hubungan ku dengan Itachi-kundia memusuhi ku, sampai saat kau melihat ia menemuiku, Ia mengatakan hal yang di luar akal sehat untukku!"

Ino menghela nafas panjang, ia mendudukan tubuh lelah nya pada sofa bersih di samping buku-buku yang berserakan.

"Kemudian kau melakukan hal yang tak terduga padaku hingga kau di pecat oleh _Manager _tempat mu bekerja, Itu salah ku! Maafkan aku! Tak seharus nya kau melakukan nya, aku tau kau melakukan nya karena kau peduli padaku! Tapi kumohon jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi demi aku! Kau boleh peduli pada orang lain tapi kumohon _prioritas_ kan dirimu dulu! Dan fikirkan perasaan orang yang peduli pada mu!"

"Apa _kau _peduli padaku?"

"_Baka~_ Tentu saja aku peduli! Kalau tidak mengapa aku di sini? Mengapa aku takut jika kau di pecat dan merasa sangat bersalah?" Ino menatap Gaara nanar, entah apa yang ada di fikiran pemuda itu saat melihat ekspresi Ino yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran pada nya, setidak nya ia bisa bernafas lega karena mengetahui masih ada orang yang peduli pada nya.

"_Ino, _Apa kau tahu?"

Ino memandang ke arah di mana Gaara berada, Ia menaikkan kedua bahu nya tak mengerti.

"Kau telah membuat ku terkena serangan jantung!"

"_Apaaaaa_?"

"Heiii!" Gaara memekik, Memprotes ekspresi cengo Ino.

"Entah mengapa saat pria itu datang tiba-tiba saja jantung ku berdegup kencang, Hatiku sakit melihat nya!" lanjut nya.

"Ha? Kau menyukai ku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sakura_!" Sasuke berjalan mendekati meja yang telah di pesan oleh sepupu nya itu.

"Duduk lah Sasuke!"

Sakura memerintahkan saudara sepupu nya itu untuk mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan nya, wajah cantik dihadapan Sasuke ini menyorotkan kepedihan mendalam.

"Aku segera kesini begitu kau memintaku untuk datang, Ada apa?"

"Ahh! Aku baik-baik saja Sasu! Tapi, jauhi Ino demi aku!"

"Apa?"

"Seseorang yang ku kenal baik, Seseorang yang sangat ku pedulikan dan aku rela melakukan apa saja untuk nya menyukai gadis Itu, Maafkan aku jika ini mengecewakan mu dan bibi tapi …!"

"Tapi kau harus memperjuangkan nya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Cokelat! Kau tau kenapa aku menyukai cokelat, Sasuke?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Cokelat mengajariku akan arti sebuah hidup! Cokelat itu manis, manis seperti saat kita bahagia, manis seperti saat kita bersama orang yang kita cinta dan kedang kala kita menikmati pahit nya cokelat bukan? Di saat itu baru terasa kesedihan yang kita kecap, baru terasa betapa pahit nya kehilangan orang yang kita cintai, namun cokelat dapat mencairkan suasana, menjadi pengobat kita saat kita berada dalam keadaan menyedihkan, Ayah ku, meninggalkan ku, sebelum ia pergi, Ia memberikan ku sekotak cokelat, Ia bilang jika cokelat itu akan mengobati semua luka ku nanti, Ia benar!namun cokelat juga memberikan rasa pahit padaku saat ayah ku pergi! Namun Cokelat juga telah mempertemukan ku dengan Ino! Itulah mengapa aku sangat menyukai Cokelat!"_

"_Dan kau menyesal karena Ayah menikah dengan Ibu dan lahir lah aku juga Sai?"_

"_Bukan seperti itu maksud ku Sasuke!"_

"_Kau juga sudah tidak memperhatikan ku semenjak Kau berhubungan dengan gadis itu!"_

"_Sasuke!"_

"Sasuke!"

Suara itu akhir nya membawa pemuda itu kembali ke alam sadar nya.

"Arrghhttttttt! Jangan mengagetkan ku Sai!" teriak Sasuke pada sang adik Sai, yang hanya menanggapi amarah saudara nya itu dengan tawa puas.

"_Sasuke_! Kau memikirkan apa? Pernikahan dengan _Ino-chan_? Atau _Ino-chan_ menolak mu? Sudah lupakan sejenak itu kita nikmati saja malam ini! Aku di undang senior ku ke pesta perayaan tahun baru di _resort _nya! Mau ya?"

Tatapan pemuda "tampan" ini memelas pada sang kakak, Sasuke sejak kecil ia ingin sekali menjadi seperti Itachi yang selalu peduli dan menyayangi adik-adik nya, bertanggung jawab serta melindungi ia dan Sai.

Dan ia akan melakukan seperti apa yang Itachi dulu pernah lakukan untuk mereka, Ia sangat menyayangi adik nya itu.

"Baiklah!"

"Yeay!" Sorak pemuda itu, _out of character_ dari diri nya yang sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Malam Tahun Baru**

"Ino kaumau mengajak ku kemana?"

Celoteh Gaara di sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju mobil Ino.

"_Ino-chan_!" Seru Deidara dan Konan yang mendekat..

"Siapa dia? Pacar _mu_?!"

"Deidara-kun diam lah!"

"Yahh Konan! Bahkan _Ino-chan_ belum menjawab nya!" Protes Deidara pada Konan yang telah lebih dulu memasuki mobil dan duduk manis di sebelah tempat duduk sopir.

"…" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Deidara, Konan hanya menjulurkan lidah nya pada pemuda Yamanaka itu, Aishhh! Keluh Deidara. "_Ino-chan _aku yang akan mengendarai mobil nya!"

…

"_Ino _kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Diam dan ikuti aku saja Gaara!"

Timbul berpuluh tanya di dahi Gaara tatkala gadis di depan nya itu membawa dia untuk pergi ke suatu _spot_ di pantai itu, Samar ia dapat melihat siluet gadis yang mungkin saja ia kenal.

Perlahan bayangan itu mulai jelas,

"Sakura-chan!"

"Gaara!"

"Baiklah … baik aku pergi dulu ya …! Ada banyak yang harus kalian selesaikan … aku pergi!"

Ino melambaikan tangan kepada Sakura dan Gaara yang nampak nya enggan untuk ia tinggal berdua sendiri di sini.

Ino tetap berjalan menyusuri pasir putih di sepanjang pantai malam itu, sesekali ia menghirup wangi bebauan khas pantai itu dalam-dalam, merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajah nya, juga halus nya pasir pantai yang dipijak nya tanpa alas kaki itu.

Ia ingin melupakan sejenak semua beban di pundak nya saat ini! Biarlah dia merasakan bagaimana rasa nya tenang itu sekarang.

"Yamanaka Ino tetap di tempat mu dan jangan berbalik!"

Tubuh Ino mematung, Suara pemuda itu membuat nya mematung, Sasuke? Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu di sini saat ini?.

"Ino! Sejak awal pertama kali kita bertemu aku sudah menunjukkan perangai buruk padamu! Aku tau kau pasti juga membenci ku karena sikap ku itu, Aku hanya cemburu! Apa kau tau sejak kedatangan mu dalam kehidupan kami, Itachi seakan tidak lagi memperhatikan ku, semakin hari dia semakin jauh dari ku itu karena mu! Itu mengapa aku bersikap seperti itu, Aku sangat menyayangi nya, dia adalah sumber inspirasi dan kekuatan ku lalu kau tiba-tiba datang dan mengambil segala nya dari ku, usiaku baru 17 tahun aku harus mencari jati diri ku dan kakak yang menjadi sandaran dan tumpuanku seakan musnah begitu saja kemudian!"

"…"

"Saat aku mendapat juara di kelas biasa nya akan selalu ada Itachi yang akan memberiku senyuman dan pujian nya, Saat aku gagal dia yang akan memberi ku kekuatan, namun setelah kehadiran mu ia berubah, Dia tidak ada saat aku menjadi juara umum, ia tidak ada saat aku gagal dalam mengikuti kompetisi di sekolah! Aku hancur Ino!"

Ino menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, perlahan kaki nya bergerak untuk memutar tubuh nya, tatapan mereka saling beradu untuk pertama kali nya, rasa nya seperti tertohok, kata demi kata yang terlontar dari mulut mantan calon adik ipar nya itu telah sukses "menampar" nya.

"Sasuke! Sejak awal sampai sekarang pun aku tak pernah membenci mu karena sikap yang kau tunjukkan waktu itu pada ku! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku jika kau merasa bahwa aku lah penyebab Itachi-_kun_ menjauh dari mu, Tapi . . . Percayalah padaku! Itachi-kun tak pernah sengaja untuk tidak menghadiri acara-acara penting mu, Ia begitu membanggakan diri mu, setiap kami bersama ia selalu menceritakan bagaimana ia benar-benar bangga pada mu, bagaimana ia benar-benar menyayangi mu dan Sai! Sasuke, aku benar-benar menyesal_, Gomenasai_ . . .!"

Untuk kali ini pertahan Ino hancur, tubuh nya bergetar hebat menahan tangis yang setengah mati ia tahan untuk tidak keluar namun gagal.

Ia terisak . . .

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, ia mengedarkan pandang nya ke segala arah, Tak tau apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan, Ia sungguh membenci situasi seperti ini, melihat seorang gadis menangis di hadapan nya adalah sebuah kelemahan bagi pemuda yang sudah beranjak menjadi pria dewasa ini.

Perlahan kedua kaki nya melangkah menuju dimana gadis yang di cintai mendiang kakak nya mantap.

"Itachi-_kun_ sangat menyayangi kalian . . .!" isak nya lemah.

"…"

Tak ada sahutan lagi dari pemuda itu selain tetap melangkahkan kaki nya mendekat pada Ino,

"Ino-chan ….!"

_**Daaaarr Daaarrrrr Daaaaar Daaarrrr!**_

_**Percikan api besar dengan suara gemuruh keras menggema di langit, warna-warni nya memukau, sejenak kedua nya larut dalam suasana "romantis" yang tercipta dari percikan di atas sana.**_

_**Kedua nya mendongakkan kepala memandang takjub pada cahaya itu,**_

"_**Happy New Year … Ino!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Gaara …!"

Ucap Sakura pada sang Kekasih.

"Gaara ini kado untuk mu, Tetap menjadi Gaara yang sekarang ya …!"

Seru Sakura, mengulurkan sebuah kado yang terbungkus rapi di dalam sebuah box berwarna cream dengan pita merah di atas nya.

"Heiii! Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi! Tapi terima kasih banyak …"

…

"_Uncleeeeeeeeeee_!" Pekik nya, . . .

"Hei! Ayumi-_chan_!"

Seorang gadis kecil berusia 4 tahun berlari kecil menuju pelukan Gaara, "Hap~! Kena!"

Gaara tertawa terbahak kemudian menggendong bocah kecil itu, "Yaah Ayumi-_chan_! Dimana Ibu dan Ayah mu?"

Gadis itu menunjuk arah dimana _rolling door _tengah berputar, nampak sepasang pria dan wanita memasuki ruangan dan berjalan ke arah dimana tempat mereka duduk sekarang.

"Sudah lama ya, …" Sapa Sasuke pada semua nya, "Sakura, Gaara, apa kabar?"

"Kami baik-baik saja, Sebaik nya kalian cepat duduk! Perjalanan London-Konoha pasti sangat melelahkan!" Perintah Sakura pada Keduanya, "Ayumi-_chan_, sudah besar ya …!"

Sang bocah hanya membalas dengan senyuman terhadap pujian yang di layangkan pada nya, Ia sedang sibuk bersendau gurau bersama Gaara "Deidara dan Konan apa khabar?"

"Ah~ Iya mereka meminta maaf karena tidak bisa datang pada acara ulang tahunmu ini Gaara, Mereka harus menyiapkan segala persiapan untuk pernikahan mereka!"

"Ahh~ tidak apa-apaa!"

"Nah kami ucapkan selamat panjang umur ya Gaara! Semoga kau dan Sakura juga anak kalian nanti di beri kesehatan dan sukses selalu dalam karir!"

"Wahh! Terima Kasih Uchiha-san! Ini benar-benar luar biasa!"

"Uncle, Selamat Ulang Tahun …" Celoteh Ayumi, Putri pertama ku dan Sasuke,…

Tak lama setelah Tahun baru itu kehidupan ku kembali normal, aku sudah bisa membuka diri, tentu tidak secepat itu aku dapat menerima Sasuke untuk menjadi suami ku, Bibi Mikoto, Seperti mendapat keajaiban, Beliau sembuh dari penyakit nya, Sai adik kami, Ia tengah sibuk mengejar gelar Professor nya di Paris, Sakura akhir nya menyatakan cinta pada Gaara.

Ternyata mereka memang saling tertarik khan sejak dulu, Hanya saja mereka terlalu malu untuk mengungkapakan semua.

Sekarang aku benar-benar bahagia, Itachi-_kun_! Kau bisa tenang di sana … Cokelat … kau benar Cokelat bisa menyembuhkan semua nya secara perlahan, Karena cokelat aku bertemu mereka yang perlahan dapat menutup lubang di hati ku, Terima kasih telah mengirimkan ayah yang hebat untuk anak ku, Terima Kasih . . ,

"Mom….!" Panggil putri kecil ku yang kami beri nama Ayumi itu.

"Ya … sayang …!" jawab ku, kemudian menyuapi nya dengan se sendok Es krim Cokelat favorit nya.

"Kau kenapa Ino-chan?"

"Tidak Apa-apa! ~ Aaaa~ bagaimana kalau kita semua berfoto sekarang?"

Ucap ku ceria pada semua, memandang memelas pada Gaara yang masih saja menggoda putri kecil ku yang berada di pangkuan nya.

"Ide Bagus! Aaa Yaaah! Yahhh! Pelayan tolong fotokan kami ya . . ."

"1,2, 3 …. _Cheerrrrrss_….!"

**Kehidupan ini benar benar . . . Pahit & Manis seperti …**

**Chocolate.**

**TAMAT**

* * *

><p>Well, pengen nya sih bikin selain Ino, tapi bener-bener ga bisa move on dari Barbie cantik ini :v. pokok nya paling the best lah Ino-chan ku ini. :D<p>

Setujuuu?

Momment Ultah n New Year nya ga pas banget :D, hahaha Ya sudah lah nama nya juga Fict.

Read & Review please

Enjoy^^

**#VALE**


End file.
